fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Midorika Hanako
Midorika Hanako "Heisei no Midori kusa, Kyuaa Naeche!" "''The calm green grass, Cure Nature!" Midorika Hanako is a calm and caring girl. Her familly is rich and travels alot, so she goes home schooling. She opens her own flower shop. She has two older sisters named Sakura and Hasuko. Appearance Hanako's hair is dark green, tied up in a bun with a bright green ribbon. Her eyes are dark green. She wears a green knee-long dress and black shoes. As Cure Nature, her hair is bright green and tied up in a long pony tail with a big green ribbon. On her chest is a green ribbon with her Rainbow Palette on it.The top is green and has leaves on her shoulder. She wears gloves that covers her fingertips. Her bottom is a green knee length skirt.She wears a pair of green boots with a rainbow heart on each of it. Transformation Sequence Hanako opens her Rainbow Palette,spins its dial,then waves her hand in front of it. She then says 'Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power!',then she is covered in green light. First her top appears. Then she takes away her ribbon, waves it around her head to make her hair change. She waves her hands in font of her hair, making a ribbon to appear. Green leaves cover her arms and legs, then her gloves and boots appear.She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear.She introduces herself while striking a pose.(Both hands are in front of her skirt.) Attacks SUB ATTACKS -'''Green Pollen Spray' Blows pollens from her hands too confuse the enemy. -'Leaf Combo' Shoots a storm of leaves towards the enemy.. MAIN ATTACK Nature Rage Using her Colour Brush,she touches her Rainbow Palette with it to activate the brush.She then says,"Green is the colour of calmness!(Midori wa heiki no kara~!)"She draws a loop with her brush while saying "Pretty Cure,"then throws her Colour Brush while saying "Nature Rage!(Naecha Reeji!)" History Hanako is first seen in episode 4. When Aida, Hinata, Pikako and Izumi are walking home from school, they are talking about the 'Soft Wind Flower Shop(Soyokaze no Furawaa Shoppu)', the flower shop that Hanako owns. They see the store and go inside. They see Hanako rearanging some flowers, then she says welcome to them and introduces herself. Izumi notices her family name, and ask what is she doing working because the Midorika familly is very rich. Hanako says that she and her sisters work because they love flowers and want to spread smiles trough them. After they pick a flower, they go to the line, but someone cut them. Hanako gets angry and asks the person to leave. That person's colour heart is fading. Shira, who is taking a walk sees this and turns him into a rock Colourless.The cures try to fight, but they can't because the rock is to hard. Hanako stands up, saying she wants to help. She becomes Cure Nature and purifies the Colourless with Nature Rage. Image Songs -Relax!Midori no Pawaa! -Soyokaze no chikara Etymology Midorika-Midori means green, while ka means beautiful or question mark. Hanako-Hana means flower, while ko means child. Trivia Cure Nature is the only cure in Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure who throws her brush to attack. Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Cures Category:User: curewolfy11